The Shinobi Prince
by Angel-with-Guns
Summary: Like the frog prince, Sasuke has been turned and cursed to be a baby tiger and the only known cure for him is to be kissed! Three years later, he finds himself living with a potty mouthed princess. But will she agree to be his ONLY medicine?
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess & The ANBU Pet**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and it's characters, or the story and the story plot of 'The Frog Prince'.  
**

**Chisumi: Haha. Just had a weird thought about this; when my friend talked about fairy-tales for our writing project. And will eventually change the title  
**

_About a land far away, there lived a kingdom in the Fire Country, yes the Fire Country where the ninjas were dominant. Yet there managed to be a kingdom right there in the tough place_.

BUT even though actually nobody even notices them, only the village and those who knew them respected their royalty, and all was good.

"Daddy!" whined a pink haired girl, "I don't wanna marry those sluts! They are all ravened bastards!"

_Except for one. _

Her lady-in-waiting gasped, "Princess, you must not talk like that!"

"Shut it." growled the pink-haired princess.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" roared the King. "Sakura, I do not understand _how _a princess like you should say these words."

_Behold; Haruno Sakura, the princess. _

"And eventually, you will have to marry somebody! For heaven's sake Sakura! You're young, beautiful, and you're eighteen!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, 'Here we go again.'

"But father!" she whined. "I want to marry a certain someone!"

"Sakura, I understand that," said the King, "But you are a princess, and a princess must do her duties."

"Fuck the princess's duties." Sakura cursed nonchalantly.

The women gasped again.

"Father, no offense, but these men doesn't have originality! I want to marry someone who has edge and has some guts in their body! Look-" She snarled her lips to one of her fanboys, and the boy trembled, "They are fucking cowards."

"Oh, and that 'fiancée' of my mines isn't going to work either. Fuck that bastard." she added.

The King's face went red. "Sakura, this is your third time! You cannot keep on doing this! The rest of the kingdom lays in your hands!"

"Well this is crap! I have two freakin' older sisters, why can't THEY be married?"

The king sighed, "Because, Sakura, your pink hair gives you originality, and your emerald eyes gives you beauty. You. are. original. Every prince wants you to be his bride."

Sakura's face gaped.

"And if you make the right decision, you can marry a family that is powerful which will extend our kingdom."

Sakura glared at the King, "So if all these men want me only because of myself, then I'm out of here." and so she started to walk off.

Oh well, there goes her 3rd husband-to-be.

"Go to your room." Her mother, the Queen yelled. "You are in _timeout!_"

She sighed, "I already am ma,"

...Ooh, grounded.

-

Sakura opened her door's chambers and flopped down on her bed.

What a drag.

She quickly drowned her thoughts when she noticed that her door opened.

And in came in her _favorite_ nanny.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked scowling.

"Other princesses will not, and cannot talk to their elders like that." said the nanny.

Sakura quirked her eyebrow, "I'm not like _other _princesses, and if that is all you came here to say...scram."

The nanny glared at her. "No, princess. The King called for you to come down; your suitors have arrived.

Sakura growled and the nanny smirked.

-

Eventually, the nanny had to drag Sakura down the long stairways.

"She's here!" gasped the nanny.

The King tried to smile at her, "Sakura, since you dumped your fiancée, your suitors have come...again."

Sakura sighed heavily. Looking at the men, she began to skim right through them.

"Oh!" said one of the hosts, "May I suggest Prince Yam?"

Sakura scoffed, "Please, Yam? Hell no."

'Prince Yam' sighed and retreated to home.

She couldn't even believe that these men would give up so easily, and they even said that they loved her dearly so.

Bye coward.

"How about Sir Rin?"

Sakura looked at him, beard, yellow teeth, bad hair and ugly face.

"No."

"Okay princess, he is the last who came for today. Lord-"

"No."

The King buried his face into his hands, "We'll continue tomorrow."

"And I'll have a walk." Sakura stated.

Luckily, before the King could grab her arm, she went off.

-

She walked among the streets, she paused when she thought saw a two men wearing Leaf headbands.

Of course she knew that the Leaf was a great ninja village, peaceful, yet powerful. Almost everybody knew about their reputation. And of course, being a princess of beauty, brain, and brawn, she recognized them.

She tore off part off her elegant green gowns and messing her hair a little, making her look like a normal girl and followed them.

-

"Ah, dammit." said Naruto walking alongside Kakashi. "It's been freakin' three years since teme's mission! Do we even know he's alive?"

"Well, three years ago, there was a legend about a cub being able to talk and has red eyes with spinning commas around it's pupil when annoyed. The stories say that the cub was once human, but when he angered an old lady, he was cursed to be a cub and there was no possible cure."

Chisumi: The cub I'm talking about here is a tiger cub, okay?

Naruto nodded, " But it's only a legend, sensei. It has nothing to do with us."

Kakashi sighed, "I suppose so."

Naruto nodded again, "Huhhh...I guess this means our search is over for today."

"We'll be heading out to Konoha soon after lunch."

Naruto grinned, "Ooh! Do they have anything good here?"

Kakashi nodded, "They should, after all, this is a kingdom."

Naruto's eyes brightened, "Wonder if they have damsels in distress or pretty princesses."

Sakura growled while following them, getting closer and closer, 'How dare they?! They only think that princesses are weak and are supposed to have happy endings! Men are shallow.'

Kakashi stared at his left.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, I just sensed a chakra...But it's impossible, last time I checked, there are no ninjas available here."

Naruto shook his head disappointingly, "Shame."

"Indeed."

-

Sakura scoffed, finally leaving them alone.

She wandered through the rest of the streets, houses, and ended up in a forest.

"Dammit, I'm lost." She cursed.

"Hn."

She turned around, staring at every direction, "Who was that?"

"Aa.."

She looked beside her, "I'm not joking around!"

"And?"

She closed her eyes; clearly she was kind of scared. Opening them, fire burned in her emerald orbs.

"Show yourself coward!" She yelled loudly.

"I'm not a coward. Down here."

She blinked.

"Where?"

"Down. Here."

She stared at the ground where a cute little cub stood.

"What?"

She blinked again. Funny, she thought the cub just talked to her.

"What're you staring at?"

Okay, now she must be hallucinating. Yes, just daydreaming or maybe the sun was being too sunny on her.

She looked up at the sky but the sun was practically normal, not too sunny, and just right.

She scowled, 'You're just hallucinating, Sakura.'

"Hm, are you an idiot?" said the cub.

Her eyes widened, "You…..can talk?"

"What was your first clue?" said the cub, licking its paws.

Sakura laughed sarcastically, "If you're supposed to be the frog, and I'm the princess: then there's no way I'm kissing you.

The cub glanced at her calmly, "Same here."

_And so, people, that begins our fairy tale today!_

* * *

**EXPLANATION**: So, teme (Sasuke) is missing for three years in Konoha, and his former team is looking for him. 

Anyway: meanwhile Sakura is a potty-mouthed princess, she is NOT a ninja whatsoever, a PRINCESS.

**PLEASE READ: **

**  
****Chisumi: Meh, not really funny, it's b-o-r-i-n-g and somewhat lame, and in case you're reading this, (you better be, I'm gonna check the reviews) I'm sorry, I'll try to add humor or something a LOT better in the second chapter. **_**At least, try to**_**, not actually promise to add humor.**

**Oh well, that's life, just hoped you liked it! ****And if you did: appreciate it!!!**

**Ja!!**


	2. cubs and utencils

**Shinobi Prince **

_-_

-

**Chisumi: I was lost on the road of life, happy now?**

-

Hah. Sakura must be losing herself. Here she was, stuck in the middle of the forest, talking to what happened to be a 'cursed tiger'.

_Oh, sure she was a princess, and things such as ninjas and witches existed. And dragons. But that still did not make her believe that there is such a thing as a cursed tiger. No. No way in hell. She chanted._

_And sure she was talking to 'it' right now. That still didn't prove anything!! DAMN YOU SUN!! I don't give a shit if you provide light or energy, but causing me to daydream like this!? That's just…….. cheap!!!_

"_Finished with your daydreaming?" the animal said, licking his paws._

_HAH! IN YOUR FACE!! No way a human can lick himself!! It's disgusting, and the 'cursed cub' just did it in front of her face so casually. So he wasn't like the Frog Prince. He was just some animal that can talk. Pfft. No big deal._

_Sakura glared at the innocent thing as she huffed to herself. "There is no way that this is like that fairytale."_

_Unfortunately, the cub stopped licking and stared up to her, giving our princess a weird look. "You say something?"_

"_That's just what I mean!" the girl pointed an accusing finger at the cub, as if it just slapped her in the face and was denying it. "Things in fairytales are nice and polite, not uncaring and……. Casual!!"_

"_And all girls are whiny bitches that only care for jewels and themselves." The cub paused and stared at her. And what seemed like a smirk appeared on its mouth. "Oh wait. That's true."_

_Sakura growled angrily and the cub gave her an I'm-annoyed-hell-go-away-look. "What'd I ever do to you?" he muttered to her and she scowled._

"_I just don't like you." She stuck her mouth at the thing. "You're just a-"_

"_WITCH." the cub suddenly interrupted.. Sakura stared at it for a long second before raising her eyebrow. "The hell is wrong-_

_A battle cry echoed throughout the forest and out of nowhere, people in silly costumes appeared. "Thou not know that thou must not say-eth such a word?!"_

"_W-what? I-I didn't!!" Sakura shook her head vigorously. She knew this 'word' too well.. Her father just passed a law not to say the word, since it caused bad luck to the entire village last year when somebody said it, though it was small. Sakura pointed at the fur-licker "HE DID!!"_

_The people in silly costumes stared at the cub who stared right back at them, without saying a word. "You meant thou innocent cat? Such a thing cannot talk when it doesn't know how to say-eth!!"_

"_What the hell do you mean!?" Sakura shrieked, pulling at her hair. "AH DAMMIT! I am so sick and tired of you people talking like that!! THIS IS A NEW AGE!!" She pulled something out of her pocket dress and held it up high for the people to see. _

"_SEE! LOOK!! A cell-phone!!" she said and the people stared at it in awe._

_A man stepped from the crowd and pointed a finger at Sakura. "A witch!!"_

_Sakura choked on her own saliva. "WHAT!?" _

"_Girls with thou ridiculously pink hair? How can thou explain such-" In a second, the man's body came crashing down to a tree. Sakura stood there, her arm midair and glowing red. If you look back at the man, you could she a bruise on his cheek._

"_Ridiculous!? I'll show you ridiculous!!" Sakura yelled, followed by a string of curses. The people gasped at Sakura's still cursing mouth._

_The cub glared at Sakura. "You remind me of somebody……." He paused. "Somebody I hate."_

_Sakura suddenly stopped from her curses and grinned at the cub lopsidedly. "AHA!"_

"_Thou grinneth creepily!!"_

_The people stared at Sakura then at the cub and gawked at it. The baby tiger simply stared back._

"_Sup, name's Sasuke."_

_If anything couldn't get much worse, one little girl fainted, and an old man had a heart attack._

_-_

_Which is why these two shitheads found themselves in court._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"So Sasuke…." Sakura sneered, giving him one of her lopsided smiles. "Anything to say to the judge?"

Both of their necks were in this hole, and above them was a device for cutting people's head off. The people didn't know what to call it (and so does the author) so Sakura mentally named it head-slicer. WICKED, isn't it?

Sakura struggled; her hands and legs were tied together with a rope, and her 'sidekick' was simply tied to the device.

"You both are guilty because….." the judge trailed off, staring at witness number one.

Witness number one was the man that Sakura punched a while ago. He was silently crying, glaring at Sakura all the while. The pink-haired princess huffed angrily in return and seethed at the man. "Be a man and SUCK IT UP!!!"

"SILENCE!! THOU SHALL NOT SPEAKETH WHEN YOUR ELDERS ARE SPEAKING!!" the judge roared, standing from his seat with his hammer (forgot what you call it) in midair.

"Well, kind judge. First she blinded us with her ridiculous hair-Sakura growled in the background- and THEN she spoketh such horrible words to us-"

"DAMN RIGHT I DID! AND I AM PROUD-"

"SHUT ARTH THOU UP!!" the judge roared back, his eyes gleaming with annoyance.

"And then," the man decided to cry even more. Sakura groaned and Sasuke simply yawned. "Thou girl punch me!!"

The judge nodded as witness number one's 'back-up' stood up. "To think that such a girl would do such things!! Shame, shame, shame-"

The judge nodded again. "I understand this situation." He looked back to Sakura and Sasuke who lay there in tense silence. "But why thou did bring an animal to my court? Such shame."

A girl stood up immediately and pointed at Sasuke. "Arth thou not really an animal!! He is the witch's sidekick!!"

"ENOUGH!!" The judge yelled, silencing the babbling girl. "The witch is guilty but the animal is not." The people gasped in the background. "How can such useless, weak, baby animal be a harm? Thou is not the witch's sidekick-"

"IT TALKED!!" the girl from before screamed.

"Security!! Send her to the dungeon!!" the judge cried as a guy with his face covered in a cloth with two peepholes for his eyes to see, came and dragged the girl out.

"BYE, BYE BITCH!!" Sakura yelled and laughed wickedly.

The judge shook his head. "Arth thou not paying me enough for this. Every single dayeth I have to deal with psychos like you two!! What is upth with this village-"

"Seriouslyeth!!" Sakura cut in, adding the unnecessary 'eth' to her word. To 'blend in' she mentally defended when Sasuke gave her one of those 'looks'.

"Can't you understand that the world is a complex thing!?" the judge yelled, massaging his temples as he continued. "You should not question it and just embrace and accept-

"Dear God…… I am so sick and tired of you people. Go and die." Sasuke yelled angrily, annoyed.

The judged paused his speech and gawked at Sasuke who glared at him with his before-onyx-now-red-with-spinning-commas eyes. "YOU CAN TALK!?"

"No." Sasuke said, finally freeing himself from the ropes (he bit his way out of it) and sitting up, glaring at the judge. "I am just a hallucination."

Sakura stared at Sasuke before giving the judge a lopsided grin. "You're dreaming…… woooh-"

"Shut up girl." Sasuke harshly said.

Sakura glared before looking away and muttering a few curse of strings. Oh how she wanted to choke his cute little head off and laugh evilly at the poor thing. The judge, meanwhile, was still in shock.

"WE TRIED TO TELL YOU!" one of the common folks said, pointing a finger at the judge. "What kind of judge are you!? Seriously!!"

The judge meanwhile, nodded. "I understand I made a-"

"You should've let us tell you OUR side of the story. I mean, isn't that what people like you do? Give people chances and-"

"I said I MADE A MISTAKE!! What more do you want, a parade? ME to kneel and beg for forgiveness?"

"Yes, if you are so kind enough to do both-"

"I was being SARCASTIC!!"

"TOO LATE!" one of the villagers laughed.

Back at our two hopeless heroes, Sasuke jump to Sakura's side of the head-slicer and untied the ropes with his fangs, seeing this commotion as a chance of their escape. Sakura smiled at him before pointing at his eye, close enough to poke it. "I didn't know your eyes could turn red with dots flying around."

Sasuke glared. "It's _blood_ _red _and the flying dots are _spinning commas_." Really!! This girl!! How dare she insult the famous Sharingan!! I mean, red and flying dots? Preposterous!!

"It's called a kekkei genkai." The cub added. Sakura raised a delicate brow at him, smiling cockily.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, _really_." The heck was that supposed to mean?

Her smile widened. "Great. Tell me more about it when we get home."

"I never agreed to go home with-"

She stood up and above the head-slicer, Sasuke was holding her leg seeing what she was about to do, but really couldn't since he decided that she was a twisted girl, but really, if she fell, he'd have no use and fall down with her. But he didn't want to look useless as he said before.

She gave a lopsided grin, not to him, but to everyone. Indicating that she was about to do something……. Sinister.

"ATTENTION!!" Sakura yelled out, hands on hips, eyes gleaming, and lips pursed (although that lopsided grin was still seeable, Sasuke noted).

The people of the court stopped their ranting and stared at her. One girl pointed at Sakura and gasped. "There be the creepeth grin arth thou showed us before!!"

Sakura's grin widened. The villagers stared at her weirdly as she fumbled with her dress and grabbed Sasuke by the paw.

"The hell are you doing-"

Her grin was now from ear to ear as Sasuke gave her a weird look. "We are now……" she held a dramatic pause. "ESCAPING!!"

Sasuke sweat dropped and his partner dropped what seemed to be a bomb and smoke exploded on the room. People started coughing. Worse enough, the smoke made their eyes sore and tears began to fall.

"YOU BITCH!! THERE'RE CHILDREN IN HERE!!"

"Seriously!"

Silence was their response and the judge gasped. "HUHHH!" he drew in a large breath, still coughing from the smoke bomb. "THEY ESCAPED!!"

-

-

-

Sakura grinned to herself, still dragging Sasuke to her village when suddenly the baby tiger licked the girl's finger and she was forced to let go.

"THE HELL!?" she screamed as she dropped Sasuke's tiny body to the forest floor. "Whaddya did that for?"

Sasuke frowned. "You dragged me."

"YOU LICKED ME!!" Sakura screamed in defense, scrubbing her sleeve at her hand forcefully.

"A dog's mouth is cleaner than humans." Sasuke pointed out, still not seeing what was so bad from being licked. Hell, the girl made him experience being on a roller coaster!!

"Yes, but you're NOT a dog, or a cat for that matter, you're a tiger who eats raw meat!!"

Sasuke frowned. " I do not."

"Then what? You cook it?!" Sakura yelled at him angrily.

"I…… have some connections." It was the truth. He couldn't tell him that he could blow fireballs out of his mouth, even though they were just the size of his paw. It'd worsen the whole 'YOU-CAN-TALK!?' thing.

"Uh-huh." The girl muttered, giving him the look. "Why not just bite me? At least not much saliva will touch my skin."

Sasuke opened his mouth widely enough to show her his fangs. "Even though I'm a tiger, my fang isn't finished growing yet, and the other one's too dull." He explained bluntly. "Otherwise, I'd just tickle you."

Sakura forgot the whole 'you-licked-me!!' thing and just glared at Sasuke who frowned in return. Anyway, changing the subject. "What'd you about that red and flying dots eyes?"

The tiger sighed as he walked alongside his 'partner'. Sakura told him that they were going to her village, and right now they were entering the gate. "For the last time, it's _blood red_ and the flying dots are _spinning commas_."

Sakura 'hmped' and turned her head away. "Whatever." Once they entered the gate, there was a 'WHISHING!' noise followed by two big silver things that popped out of nowhere, last thing Sasuke found out was his partner was gone. Troublesome. And here she promised she'd take him out for a tomato and a rice ball (Sasuke likes tomatoes, right? As for the rice ball, it's the only thing I've seen him eating so far, I think). Now he was just alone... his stomach grumbled. And hungry.

He turned to leave but realized he couldn't, there was a tugging motion at his paw, and at the blink of an eye, he once again experienced the whole roller coaster thing.

**(Sorry for ruining the moment, but thanks to 'xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox' for the 'taking Sakura' plan.)**

-

-

-

The pink haired princess struggled against the guards' grasp. It seemed that they were the big silver things that made the whishing and the let's-knock-out-the-princess! plan. "The hell is the meaning of this!?" she screamed violently.

The two guards dragged her to her palace where the king was crying on the steps and the queen was comforting her husband. "SAKURA!" he cried as he saw her. He threw his handkerchief away and the guards released Sakura.

"Hell no, hell no, hell no-"

And 'Oomph!!' she found herself being hugged by her father. The king continued to glomp her and cry. "Sakura, where have you been?!"

"Father, I was only gone for hours." Sakura defended, now struggling against her father's bear hug.

The man in front of her cried even more and dried the tears with his kingly sleeve. "It seemed like days though!!" he cried out. "Don't you realize that princess must stay in their rooms!? Your lucky that I-"

"Allow you to wander free." Sakura finished for him, rolling her eyes at the same time. It was always like this, if being a princess meant being locked in her chambers, then hell, she'd exchange her place for a peasant who could at least have freedom whilst she had SOME. Seriously, aren't princesses supposed to have happy endings? Well screw you Ms. Storywriter!!

"I'm glad you understand," her father said, finally ending his water works thing. It happened every single time she comes home 'late', heck it was just 4 in the afternoon!! Get a grip, king!! "But since you're taking advantage of your freedom,"

"You are only allowed to roam the castle, the garden, and places near the castle, understood?" Her mother finished. Sakura groaned. "Mother, didn't you used to be a teenager? Didn't you want to go places and take on adventures rather than to sit her uselessly and wait for your prince?"

The queen smiled at her daughter. "No, honey." Sakura gawked. "I would rather sit in my chambers and write poetry than to go and risk my life. I was lucky enough that I was born with royal blood, so I cherished it every single time."

The 18-year-old princess shook her head. "So how'd you meet father?"

"My father introduced him to me." her mom said dreamily as the king smiled. "And we fell in love (forcedly)."

The roseate haired girl scowled. Talk about boring, what was so special about that? Sakura wanted to meet her prince in an interesting way, like she slapping him and hating him at the first moment, but then he goes on in a journey with her and proves that they COULD become a couple. Of course not before she slay a dragon, yup, it was her lifelong dream. To kill a giant lizard and hang it's head as a souvenir. Weird girl. But she paused for a moment.

"Mother, is that how I'll meet my prince?"

The queen thought a moment before smiling sweetly. "Yes dear, it's traditions."

Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor before passing out. The palace people gasped and the guards immediately caught her before her face met Mr. Floor... Mr. Dirty Floor, the king let out a sigh of relief as he patted the knights before and gave them a bonus.

In Sakura's thoughts, she could imagine that her parents weren't her REAL parents and running away from home. Besides the whole dragon-slaying thing, she made this one of her lifelong dreams, IF she could accomplish it, to be free from her damn chambers, her annoying nanny, and her fucked-up lessons. A lesson in jousting wouldn't hurt though.

-

-

-

Moments passed and Sakura's pink head instantly shot up from her comfy pillow. She looked around and found herself (the pink haired girl walked to the girl and turned the knob, to see it was looked from outside, probably a paddle lock) locked in her own room. She groaned and the back of her head hit her bed.

"Ugh..." she let out a deep sigh. "What am I gonna do now??" she stood up and looked through her window hopefully, but was crushed to see that her bedroom was on a tower. Dammit, she forgot about that!!

All princesses were in towers!

She flopped back to her bead and screamed at her pillow. Pulling her face from it later and punching it. God, she was so... so, so-

"Princess, dinner's ready."

Sakura growled, throwing the pillow at the door with deadly accurate. Usually, if she was any other good girls, the pillow would've flew then fall from just about 3 or 4 feet away, but no, her pillow landed straight at the door. "Bring it here."

"You are to drag your butt down and meet your future husband, king's orders." Oh great, it was her _nanny_. Explains.

-

-

-

Sakura walked down the stairs leading from her tower to dinner. She stomped angrily every time her feet hit the floor. She dragged her sulking butt to dinner, like her nanny wanted.

"Sakura!!" the King shouted. "Glad you can join us."

"You forced me." the girl seethed back. The queen laughed and reassured the pink-haired girl's fiancé that her daughter's just kidding.

Speaking of which, the girl looked at the long table to see it filled with only 6 people, despite the number of servants behind them. What happened to all the guests yesterday?

Her nanny laughed nervously at Sakura's dumbfounded expression and pushed her back gently, only to be bit by what seemed like a stuffed animal on her dress. There was a pause before the nanny yelled, interrupting the royals who were eating.

"Nanny!" the queen yelled angrily. "What is the meaning of this!?"

Sakura's father looked up, realizing it was his daughter's fault but also paused when he looked at Sakura. There seemed to be something strapped to her dress. The nanny pointed accusingly at the 'thing' while rubbing her sore finger. "It... it bit me!! OH THE GERMS!!"

The emerald-eyed girl too, paused and stared below her dress and found... "Sasuke?" she whispered, bug-eyed. The cub glared at her while his paw hung helplessly on some garment of the dress, the hem was ripped and required sewing. The princess took a second to swallow what was going on before turning to her back with Sasuke clutched at her hands. (Poor Sasuke, defenseless)

"Sakura!? What is the meaning-"

"I NEED A MOMENT MOTHER!" Sakura yelled, going to the nearest room and slamming the door behind them rather harshly.

**(Sorry for ruining the moment AGAIN, but thank you to 'xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox' and 'Maymay 080' for the whole taking Sasuke back to the castle thing) **

-

-

-

"The hell are you doing here?" Sakura seethed, gripping Sasuke tightly but he didn't even wince, care, or notice for that matter.

Sasuke glared at her, even though it had no effect. He was a BABY animal; it only added 'cuteness' to his face. "I should ask YOU that."

"I live here!" the girl defended, screaming at Sasuke's face.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

So she was a princess? Hm. She was a terrible one. Sasuke decided. Sakura ignored his mutterings and continued to squeeze but he still wouldn't notice. "Now answer my question!!"

"Blame your dress, my paw got stuck in it."

"So I'll blame your paw not my dress!"

"No, you were the one who carried me in the first place." he pointed out. "So that means you're to blame."

The pink-haired girl growled. Damn, for an animal, he had a brain bigger than a peanut (animals are NOT dumb!!). "Whatever!"

"Hn."

An awkward silence passed them. Sakura shook her head at it and grinned stupidly. "So what now?"

"Hn." Sasuke glared at her, doubt overcame him if this girl was a REAL princess. Or a girl for that matter, even though she did look lady like than the other ones but BAH! She just lacked the grace, the elegance, and especially the manners.

"For a frog prince, you're too arrogant, you know that?"

"There you go again with that silly frog prince theory." Sasuke said bluntly. "Now do you want me to lick you or will you let go of me?"

Sakura's hands immediately left the cub and he fell to the floor, not so gently. "AHA!" her fingers snapped as the tiger continued to glare at her. "We're gonna use the story!!"

Sasuke could only give her a weird stare once that lopsided grin appeared on her face again.

-

-

-

"Sakura dear, are you finished?" The queen called out as her daughter approached. Sakura nodded, but trailing behind her was the 'thing'.

"AHH! Killitkillitkillit!!" Chanted the nanny, still pointing at the cub who glared at her (mentally).

"Sakura, please tell us what is happening-"

"Dad I want him to join us at our dinner table." Sakura cut off.

There was a pause.

"NO." the king answered immediately. Sakura frowned and from her back, she pulled a knife. The people gasped. "Sakura!! Where did you-"

Sasuke was about to speak and point out something but luckily Sakura cupped his mouth with her hand and cut him off. "Mother, father," the emerald eyed girl began, her brows furrowed showing that she was serious. "If this tiger can't join us then I'll-"

"NO SAKURA DON'T KILL YOURSELF-"

"-Cut off my hair." Sakura finished, raising an eyebrow at her dad. Kill herself? For that arrogant cub? HELL NO. What made them think of that? Gasps were heard as her fiancé stood up and held out his hand dramatically. "THAT'S JUST AS WORSE!!"

Screams of 'yeah' echoed throughout the dinner table and Sakura grinned at Sasuke who just stared bluntly. "So?" the girl said and her dad broke to tears. "Sakura my dear, if that prevents you from cutting off your wondrous hair, and even though it might be a disgrace and the press might come here, fine, you win. That animal can-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!" her mother cut off angrily, unclenching and clenching her fists at the table. "I will not allow that rat (rat?) to lick my good china!!"

Sakura pulled her hair with her right and held out the knife with her left hand. "Okay, if that's what you-"

"NO!" her fiancé screamed, also breaking into tears. Jeez, for somebody that just met her, he seemed to like her hair already. "You can't!! All beautiful princesses must have long hair! It's tradition!"

"Well what about Snow White?"

"Fuck Snow White, I always hated her anyway. Falling for an apple trick is just cheap." Sakura said aloud and murmurs of agreement filled the dinner table.

Moving on, Sakura stared at all the faces on the table, waiting for their answer. "So?" she asked again. Her mother flopped down to her seat childishly and muttered a "Fine, go on."

Sakura smiled and dragged Sasuke to his seat.

-

-

In a certain cub's mind:

Damn, it'd been three years since I've been in a table. I furrowed my eyebrows as the people stared at me. I tried to hold the utensils in front of me but each slid out of my paws. Damn. Speaking of which... which one is the fork and which one is the spoon? And what the hell is a knife? Where're the chopsticks?!

-

-

**Chisumi: Poor Sasuke.**

**Sorry if I didn't use your ideas. Hope you forgive me and still review (cries)!** **Anyways thank you still for your wonderful ideas; I'll include some of them later in the chaps so don't worry!! And review!! Or I will press the delete button!!**


	3. When strippers are attacked

**Shinobi Prince**

**Chisumi: Sorry for the late update, folks. I got addicted to Ichiruki.**

-

-

-

Sakura flopped down to her bed tiredly. Having a talking cub in her room might sound exciting, but dammit, it was getting old now.

"I mean, can't you do ANYTHING?" Sakura whined to Sasuke.

The cub frowned. Seriously this girl ahs been bugging him ever since the dinner incident, it's not his fault that he couldn't show her his awesome ninja skills. "What, you want me to fly?"

The emerald-eyed girl gasped inwardly. "Can you?"

"Yes, and I can also spit fireballs out of my mouth." Sasuke said sarcastically- wait, wait a minute. He COULD spit fireballs out of his mouth!! But he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Haha. That's very funny I forgot to laugh." Sakura crossed her arms against her chest.

Sasuke smirked. "If you forgot to laugh silly girl, then the end of the world must be near."

"Haha. That is so damn funny I forgot to laugh." She repeated lamely.

"Oh, so the end of the world is twice as near now, eh?"

"HAHA." She used forced laughter. "That was so fucking funny, that I forgot to laugh!! Now shut up!!"

"Don't you have to go to your wedding?" Sasuke asked, trying to go to a better subject.

"No." was the sudden response.

Sasuke stared at her nonchalantly. "But you're wearing a wedding dress."

Sakura looked down herself as well. "Oh, this? I wear this everyday." She gave him a lopsided grin.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I have to wear this almost everyday because I have to marry one of my suitors. The problem is, I don't like any of them!! But daddy-"

"You mean the king?"

"Yes, daddy says that I have to marry one of them or else!!"

Sasuke suddenly got interested in the subject. "Or else what?"

"Or else, I am banished as a princess." She said sadly, the tension suddenly darkening.

"But isn't that what you want?"

Sakura stared at him like he was crazy, which offended him greatly since it was coming from _her_: the goddess of craziness herself. "No! I said I want to marry somebody outside of the palace so I could go with him, I don't want to banish myself to my homeland!! That's crazy!!"

Sasuke remained silent, listening intently to her story.

"And besides, the only reason why I'm marrying at such a young age-"

"You're 18." The cub cut off but Sakura ignored him.

"Is because my kingdom needs an alliance in case of wars."

"Wars?" repeated Sasuke.

"Yes. Wars. Have you ever had one?" Sakura asked.

"More than you can count." Sasuke muttered, but luckily she didn't hear.

Sakura flopped back down to my bed. "Ugh, I am so bored. Do something interesting, cub! I order you!"

"Look, I'm not your jester or whatever it is you call that person." Sasuke glared. "Why don't you just reschedule the wedding tomorrow and throw a bachelorette's party?" Of course, being Sasuke, he was being sarcastic.

But the pink haired girl gasped. "We can do that?"

Not knowing what was about to happen, Sasuke added SARCASTICALLY, "Of course. You have to have some freedom before you become a married woman. I'm sure you're mother had one."

"Come to think of it, she did!"

"Then after that you can just cancel the wedding and live your happy life." Yes, Sasuke was still being sarcastic.

"Ohmygosh that's perfect!! I WILL do that!!"

A pause.

"_What_?"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, there's a lot to do!! The food will all have to be sweets and cherries and strawberries. There'll be wine –snicker- and punch. It's gonna be here in my own room with my friends and –gasp- oh my gawd, there's a lot to do!!" Sakura was hyperventilating.

Thinking that this was a joke, Sasuke added, "Don't forget the strippers."

"Oh yes! I almost forgot about them, what am I to do without you!?"

"Wait… You're serious?" the cub chocked out.

"DAMN right I'm serious."

_Shit. _

-

-

-

There were about 3 other girls in the room, excluding Sakura. The room was silent, and the tension felt awkward and somewhat, frightening.

Frightening, how? Sakura thought. She looked around and spotted the source of 'frightening tension': Sasuke.

Her best closest friends didn't dare make a move. They stared at the cub's yellow eyes and the cub stared somewhat moodily at them. Usually these girls would fawn over the cuteness of the baby tiger, but something in his presence told them not to do so.

'It's all their fault.' Was what Sasuke was thinking as we stared moodily at them. 'Sometime now, the stripper is probably on his way here.'

"So!!" Sakura broke the silence. "This is my pet, Sasuke."

The cub was about to say something before Sakura shut him up by cupping her fingers over his mouth again.

"Sakura-san, you do realize that IS a wild animal, right?"

Wild animal? How dare she. Sasuke was a tamed, loyal, kick-ass tiger that clearly was in a much higher status than any of the princesses that stood before him.

He was a ninja, dammit: an assassin that blended with the fucking shadow. One who was with the freaking universe. One who would gladly chidori their asses out of here and go back to Konoha and rest.

"Oh don't worry, I tamed him." Sakura said with a grin.

Damn you woman.

"So, why is he looking at us like that?" One of her friends suddenly piped up.

Sakura laughed as though she remembered a hilarious joke. "Funny thing is, no matter how much I kicked him, trained him, sprayed his face with water, his attitude never changes!! He's weird, ne? An oddball, right?"

Sprayed him with- Sasuke suddenly growled at all these lies, meanwhile scaring the living shit out of the girls.

"And I remembered." The pink haired girl had that lopsided grin again. "That when I first got him, he was so stinky, and smelly and he was just so despicable to look at!! Luckily, being the kindhearted girl that I am-"

Kind my ass, you barely have a heart, bitch. Sasuke thought inwardly.

As Sakura talked, the girls watched in fascination and terror as the cub got more and more pissed off.

"And that is how he lives here today. Now, does anybody want some punch? "There was an evil glint that reflected off her eyes as she brought out the dreaded punch.

Sasuke scowled. He knew that she mixed wine with that damned punch bowl, and she was probably planning to get these girls drunk later on when the strippers came so she could enjoy herself even more.

Of course, she didn't need any punch because she was already drunk herself. The moment her mom gave birth to her, her personality had already been drunk-like.

So when the girls each took about a glassful of wine, their innocent minds not knowing what its contents were, Sasuke could only hope for dear Lord that nothing happen to him.

-

-

-

45 minutes later.

"WOOH!" her friend shouted as she got up and danced sultrily across Sakura's room.

Meanwhile, the bitch herself, grinned. "Would you like to dance with my pet, Adrianna? (The name of the sultry dancing girl)"

"Would I?" the girl named Adrianna grinned as well. "Of course I would!! Where is he?"

"He's right here." Sakura dragged Sasuke's sleeping ass and threw him at Adrianna's hands.

"What the hell?" Sasuke snapped awake and found himself being carried by a bitch worse than Sakura herself.

"Ohmygawd, he talked!" Another one of her friends said.

The emerald-eyed girl laughed. "You're only hallucinating Franchesca!"

"Sweet!!" another one chimed in.

Meanwhile Sasuke was seriously having enough. It took all his willpower not to bite Adrianna's head off and go sharingan on them.

He wriggled his tiny body free and jumped to Sakura's bed and scratched at her pillow. That was his revenge for now.

"Ohmygawd, the stripper is coming!" Adrianna suddenly announced.

Sasuke stopped, his head snapped at the sultry dancing girl.

"He is!?" Gasped Franchesca.

"Omg, they said that they might come here naked!" Sakura laughed again.

The cub swore, as his sharingan eyes turned themselves on, that if the stripper decided that he wanted to go here naked, right when Sasuke was having a headache, he would surely go into a fit of animal rage and bite their heads off.

Sakura looked at her 'pet'. "Sasuke, you're eyes are red and have flying commas again!"

"For the last time," Sasuke hissed to Sakura.

"Get a hold of yourselves girls," says Charlotte, another one of her damned friends. "I can hear his footsteps!"

"It's not red and flying commas,"

The girls prepared themselves if the strippers were to come here naked, they prepared their teenage hormones not to go and have one hell of a nosebleed.

Sasuke was talking more to himself than to Sakura now. "They're blood red and-,"

The door burst open revealing the strippers in their nude bliss, but before the girls caught a sight of it…

"-Spinning commas!!"

Sasuke charged and bit them, knocking the strippers out and blocking the nudity.

The girls gasped.

And from that day on, Sakura mentally noted: It was ALWAYS the quiet ones that started fights and involved 3 soldiers to stop it, in order to calm down from a bad day.

-

-

-

**Chisumi: Sorry if it's too confusing, I'll just fix it later. But right now I have to be somewhere.**


End file.
